miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Robostus
" " is an upcoming episode of Season 2 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. It first premiered worldwide in France on November 3, 2017. Synopsis Markov, a small sensitive robot, is akumatized in Robostus, a villain capable of giving life to inanimate objects. Will our heroes succeed in making this robot understand all that is most human? Plot Click here to see spoilers for an unaired episode plot. Marinette, Alya and Nino walk into the Collège together, and Marinette rushes into the locker room upon realizing she forgot her bag there. After retrieving her bag, Marinette and Tikki overhear Max, who is seemingly talking to his best friend, who is inside of his school bag. Both of them find this strange, but don't bring it up. Marinette then greets Max and walks to Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom with him. In the classroom, Ms. Mendeleiev and Mr. Damocles are having computer troubles. Mr. Damocles attempts to solve the problem, but ends up inviting a virus into the school's system instead. Max offers to fix the problem, however, Ms. Mendeleiev orders him to sit down. The voice in Max's bag then speaks up and states that there is seventy five seconds left before the virus does irreversible damage to the school's hard drive. Seeing no other options, Damocles and Mendeleiev allow Max to help. Max searches his bag for something, which is then handed to him by a mechanical arm. Max states that the item is an anti-virus flash drive he developed with the help of his best friend, a small robot named Markov. Max and Markov insert the flash drive into the computer and successfully purge the virus. The entire class (save Chloé and Sabrina), impressed with Markov, gathers around Ms. Mendeleiev's desk. Kim remarks that Max had given Markov an arm since last he saw him, although Max insists that Markov had done that himself. Chloé is unimpressed by Markov and remarks that even her hair dryer is more advanced than him, although Marinette tells Markov not to let her insults get to him, as even a machine has more heart than her. Markov, acknowledging Marinette by name, reveals that knows everyone in the class through photos Max had shared with him, and that he is delighted to meet all of them, including Chloé. Ms. Mendeleiev then tells Max to put his "toy" away, and for the rest of the class to sit down as well. Mendeleiev and Markov argue regarding whether or not the latter, as a robot, can have true emotions or feelings, however, even with Max stating that he didn't program Markov's emotions, Ms. Mendeleiev refuses to believe that he is capable of true feelings. Infuriated by Ms. Mendeleiev's insensitivity, Markov calls her out for her rudeness, causing the entire class to laugh. Fed up with Markov, Mr. Damocles confiscates him and places him inside of a drawer inside his office. Sensing Markov's sadness, Hawk Moth states that his emotions are not as artificial as they may seem, and sends an akuma after him. Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Max Kanté * Markov/Robostus Minor characters * Ms. Mendeleiev * Mr. Damocles * Nino Lahiffe * Alya Césaire * Ivan Bruel * Nathaniel Kurtzberg * Lê Chiến Kim * Juleka Couffaine * Rose Lavillant * Alix Kubdel * Mylène Haprèle * Chloé Bourgeois * Sabrina Raincomprix * Fred Haprèle * Marlena Césaire * Butler Jean * Unnamed maid (background) * Xavier Ramier * Nadja Chamack * André Bourgeois (background) * Master Fu * Wayzz * Students * Civilians Trivia * This episode was originally planned to be aired on November 1, 2017, in France, but it was moved to November 3.File:Miraculous - Season 2 - Episode Guide.jpghttps://twitter.com/DamienMercereau/status/917794902024638464 * This episode reveals that any intelligent being with emotion can be akumatized, even those with artificial intelligence. * Marinette's role as class president, which she became in "Darkblade", is brought up. * This is the first time Hawk Moth has been attacked directly. ** This episode reveals that Hawk Moth's lair has a concealed weapon system. ** It also shows Hawk Moth using his cane, which is revealed to be a swordstick, for the first time. * Marinette learns from Master Fu what would happen if one would use both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous. ** Fu explains that they would get the ultimate power, one that shapes reality. Further commenting that it would allow them to make a wish, but warning that the universe must maintain balance and that every action would carry a reaction. * When Mr. Damocles puts away Markov on his desk drawer, a few items, some that appeared in previous episodes, can be seen: ** Rose's perfume bottle from "Princess Fragrance", a copy of the ''Rock Giant'' album, Nino's bubble bottle, a cellphone similar to Chloé's cellphone, another cellphone, a pair of headphones, a video game controller, a plastic dart gun that Mylène uses as a prop in "Horrificator", and a groucho mask similar to the one that Butler Jean wears during the flashback in "Antibug". Errors * Sabrina's front bangs of her hair are discolored yellow-green throughout the whole episode. * Some of the students' bags disappear in Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom. * Max's briefcase is brown for a single shot. However, it turns back to green in the next shot. * In one scene, Marinette's left pigtail and hair tie are detached from her hair for seven frames. * In the opening scene in the science lab, there are several instances in which students are seen sitting, but their seats are far from them, making them look like they are floating. ** There is also an instance where Mylène disappears. * Some strands of Nathaniel's hair are semitransparent and above his regularly placed hair in a shot with him and Kim. * In one scene, the strings of the harp disappear. However, they reappear a few seconds later. es:Robostus Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Unaired episodes